motorradfandomcom-20200214-history
Motorradjargon
Als Motorradfahrerjargon wird die unter Motorradfahrern gebrauchte Spezialsprache (Jargon) bezeichnet. Folgende Liste enthält Begriffe des Motorradfahrerjargons. Daneben werden einige unter Motorradfahrern übliche Verhaltensweisen, Sprichwörter und Abkürzungen dargestellt. A * Abflug - Sturz. * ablegen - stürzen, auch "geordnet ablegen", wenn der Kampf um die Aufrechte verloren geht * abspulen (Kilometer abspulen) - eine Strecke zurücklegen. * absteigen - Sturz (Euphemismus) Wird verwendet, um zu demonstrieren, dass man selbst in kritischen Lagen alles unter Kontrolle hat und nicht von außen beeinflusst wird. * abtanken - Toiletten aufsuchen zur Verrichtung einer Notdurft. * abwürgen - (1) Einen Motor durch Überlastung zum Stillstand bringen. * Achseltrockner - Chopper mit Ape Hanger * Achtler - liebevoll für 125cm³-Maschine (ein Achtel Liter Hubraum) * Actionmanstiefel - siehe Klingonenstiefel * Affenschaukel - s. Ape Hanger * Affentwin - Honda Africa Twin 650 * Akra - Ein slowenischer Auspuffhersteller mit dem Markennamen Akrapovic * Alpenreiter - BMW-Fahrer * Alpenschlegel - KTM-Einzylindermotorrad * Alteisen (aus Milwaukee) - Harley-Davidson * Altherrentour - Gruppenausfahrt erfahrener Biker mit flotterer Gangart (Gegenteil von Blümchenpflücker) * am Kabel ziehen - Gas geben * andrücken - motiviert Gas geben, um die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit zu steigern * Angstkante - siehe Angstrand * Angstnippel - an den Enden der Fahrerfußrasten angebrachte, zur Fahrbahn hin gerichtete Stifte, die bei zunehmender Schräglage deutlich vor dem kritischen Bereich (Schräglagenfreiheit, Haftgrenze) aufsetzen, um Fahrer oder Fahrerin durch Geräusch und Bewegung frühzeitig zu warnen. Können bedenkenlos oder gewissenlos abgeschraubt werden, je nach Weltanschauung. Der gefühlvolle Planschliff im Fahrtbetrieb ist für akribisch-geduldige Charaktere ebenfalls denkbar. * Angstrand - (Angststreifen, Angstschwarte, Vernunftstreifen) Der am Motorradreifen sichtbare Beweis zauderhaften Fahrstil, ein mehr oder minder breiter Rand nicht angefahrenen Profils am Hinterreifen, auf dessen Feststellung gemeinhin mit einem gemurmelten „geringe Schräglagenfreiheit“ begegnet wird. Alternativ auch als Nebeneffekt lebensverlängernden Fahrstils propagiert (Schräglagenreserve), was im Extrem betrieben zum Bahnplatten führt. * ankern, den Anker werfen - hart bremsen. „...da hat er noch in letzter Sekunde den Anker geworfen...“. * ansniffen - Das Heranfahren an eine Reihe anderer Fahrzeuge vor einer Kurve (primär Motorräder - Autos und andere Verkehrshindernisse sollte man davor schon überholt haben!). * Anti-Dive-System - Aus dem englischen: Anti-Tauch-Vorrichtung; soll das starke Eintauchen der Telegabel beim Bremsen verhindern, funktioniert aber genauso wenig wie das von dem Amsterdamer Joop de Dijver erfundene Dijve-System, dass das Versinken von in die Gracht gefallenen Fahrrädern verhindern soll. * Anlasser am Daumen - Bezeichnung für Motorradbesitzer, die ihre Maschine mit dem Daumen (E-Starter) starten statt mit einem Kickstarter (abschätzig) * Ape Hanger - Affenschaukel, Lenker mit sehr hohen Enden (Tief sitzen, weit greifen oder Nie wieder Achselschweiß) auch: 8x4-Lenker * Applauskurve - fahrerisch anspruchsvolle Kurve auf einer anerkannten öffentlichen Heizstrecke. An Wochenenden versammeln sich dort Zuschauer, um besonders gelungene Durchfahrten oder auch Abflüge(in der Regel Kaltverformung des Krads) zu beklatschen. * Aquarium - Integralhelm * Arschheizung - s. Seatpipe * Asphaltfräse - extrem schmale Reifen ("Straßenflex") * aufduttln - beabsichtigtes (zum Zwecke des Duttl-Anschleifens) oder unbeabsichtigtes (Lowsider) Aufsetzen der Boxerzylinder einer BMW am Asphalt * aufschippen - ordentlich am Gas drehen. * aufschnupfen - vorausfahrende Konvois „als Line zu sich nehmen“, also überholen * aufzünden - auf der Rennstrecke fahren * ausdrehen - erst dann in den nächsten Gang schalten, wenn der Motor seine Höchstdrehzahl erreicht hat * ausreiten - s. Hanging Off, auch normale Ausfahrt auf der Hausstrecke * auswringen - ausdrehen bis in den roten Bereich * Autofahrer - natürlicher Feind des Motorradfahrers. Autofahrer versuchen ihre Beute vornehmlich durch falsches Abbiegen und Schneiden zu erlegen, was nur bei kleinen Krads und sehr bequemen Kradfahrern funktioniert. Motorradfahrer revanchieren sich durch Rechtsüberholen und Fingerzeigen. Es solle schon Kradfahrer gesichtet worden sein, die sich bei Autofahrern für deren Fahrfehler mit dem Abschlagen der Autoaussenspiegel bedanken. B * Backblech - Altes, großes Motorradnummernschild mit den Maßen 220x200mm * Backenbremse - Einzige Möglichkeit der Verzögerung für einen gestürzten Motorradfahrer, der eine Kurve zu schnell angegangen ist. * Backflip - 360° Salto rückwärts beim Freestyle Motocross * Backfiring - brabbelndes Geräusch aus dem Triumph Sprint Endtopf, wenn der Motor sich im Schiebebetrieb befindet * Bahnfahren - bei vielen Tourenfahrern streng verpönte Fortbewegung auf der Bundesautobahn * Bahnplatten - durch kurvenparkende Fahrweise unterstützte, letztlich jedoch durch exzessiven Autobahnbetrieb hervorgerufene reifenmittige Profilminimierung * Bakterie - Batterie * ballern - rücksichtsloses und rasantes Fahren * Bandit - oft gefahrenes Suzuki-Modell (GSF 1200), das häufig vergeblich zum Streetfighter umgebaut wird. Gibt es als Kult, Pop (600/1200), Neo (650/1200) und Evo (650/1250). * Begrenzer - Drehzahlbegrenzer, Vorrichtung, die verhindert, dass der Motor höher als eine bestimmte Drehzahl dreht. „In den Begrenzer rennen“: den Motor so hoch drehen, dass er vom Begrenzer abgeregelt wird. * Beiwagen - Dem Anhänger verwandtes, einrädriges Vehikel, das seitlich am Motorrad befestigt wird, die Transportleistung um 100 Prozent verbessert, seine Fahreigenschaften aber um 150 Prozent verschlechtert, es sei denn der Gespannfahrer beherrscht dasselbige. Von den meisten Solofahren belächelt. ((Anmerkung eines Gespannfahrers: Gespannfahrer belächeln allerdings auch Solofahrer; Fahren auf `nem Solo-Mopped ist relativ Kindergeburtstags-mässig gegen das Kraft raubende Gespann-Fahren.) * Benzin reden - Gespräche, Diskussionen übers Motorrad, Heldenberichte am Lagerfeuer * Bergaufbremser - Jemand der ängstlich und unsicher fährt * Bergwandern, sportliches - Rennmäßiges Abrasen von Alpenpässen unter Zuhilfenahme eines Motorrades * Betonmischer - ursprünglich der Spitzname der Moto Guzzi-Falcone 500 cm³, heute für alle Guzzi-Modelle. Der liegende Einzylindermotor der frühen Guzzis wurde der Legende nach in der Nachkriegszeit aus einem Betonmischmaschinenantrieb entwickelt. * BIG - auch „die Big“ oder Dr. (sprich 'Doktor') Big, liebevolle Bezeichnung für die Einzylinder-Enduros DR750 und DR800 von Suzuki * Biker - (1) Fahrradfahrer. (2) (auch Rocker) Ein meist bierbaeuchiger Tschopperfahrer mit Kutte, der in einem MC Motorradclub Mitglied ist und sich mit Gleichgesinnten auf Bikertreffen trifft. "Normalos, Moechtegern-Motorradfahrer und Eisdielenposer", die sich beispielweise ein Sportmotorrad kaufen, ohne es jemals artgerecht zu bewegen und durch ihren breiten Angstrand leicht zu erkennen sind, bezeichnen sich haeufig ebenfalls als Biker. Echtetm Motorradfahrer, für die das Fahren eines Motorrades mehr ist als blosse Fortbewegung, Posen oder Kontaktsuche zu Gleichgesinnten, meiden den negativ besetzten Begriff des Bikers und ziehen die Bezeichnung "Kradist" vor. * Bikini-Verkleidung - Verkleidung eines Motorrades, die im Gegensatz zur Vollverkleidung nicht die ganze Maschine, sondern zur Verbesserung der Optik nur die hässlichsten Teile der Motorrades abdeckt. Bei Frauen sollen Bikinis genau das Gegenteil tun. * Blade - Bezeichnung für eine Honda CBR Fireblade * Blase - Tank * blasen - intensiv fahren, z. B. „Morgen blasen wir zum Gardasee.“ * Blümchenpflücker - je nach Region entweder abschätzig für genussvolles Touren in Verbindung mit Tourismus oder die Bezeichnung für sportliche Fahrer mit starken Schräglagen, die bequem die Blümchen am Strassenrand pflücken könnten. * Bock - liebevolle Bezeichnung für das Motorrad * Bodenprobe - Sturz. „Eine Bodenprobe nehmen“ = stürzen * Bodenübung - Auswirkung des Sturzes * Bolle - Honda Kurzname für eine CB 900 F/F2 Bol d´Or (auch liebevoll Boldi oder Bolli genannt, mitunter zählen auch die CB 750 F (dohc) dazu, die sogenannten Baby-Boldor) * bollern - Fahren mit einer Ducati, wegen des bollernden Auspuffklangs * Bonnie -Triumph Bonneville * Bonsai-Harley - liebevoll für japanische (möchtegern-) Chopper, wie z.B. Daelim 125er oder Yamahas kleine Virago-Modelle * Boosten - Mäxchen-Fahrer bezeichnen das Bewegen ihres Heizeisens (Yamaha VMX1200 V-max) so. Der Name kommt vom V-Boost-System, einer per Servomotor gesteuerten Klappe zwischen je zwei Vergasern, die ab einer gewissen Drehzahl öffnet. * Boot - Beiwagen an Gespannen * Bordwerkzeug - Werkzeug, um Wand-Borde zu montieren. Da Motorradfahrer solche Werkzeuge selten brauchen, halten die meisten Motorrad-Hersteller Bordwerkzeuge für überflüssig. * Braincap - „Gehirnabdeckung“, Halbschalenhelm ohne Wangen- und Kinnschutz * Bratpfannen - runde Schweineohren * bratzen - sich bratzen = sich ablegen, in Norddeutschland auch für "fahren" (durch die Gegend bratzen) * Bremsscheibe - Schutzscheibe, die stechende und beißende Insekten wie Bremsen, Bienen und Wespen vom Fahrer fernhalten soll. * Bremsschlitten - Bezeichnung für Sozia als Entschuldigung für nicht erreichen der Tagesform * brennen - Schnell (u.U. auch risikobereit) fahren. Bei schneller Fahrweise erwärmen sich die Reifen (brennen) brennen, lassen - siehe Burn-Out * Brenner - Rennmotorrad * Brennplatte - eine speziell für Burn-Outs hergerichteter Platz aus Beton, Holz oder Asphalt * Brot-und-Butter-Motorrad - ein einfaches, praktisches und günstiges Alltagsmotorrad * Brotdose, Brotkasten - (1)Quaderförmiger Auspuffendtopf der MZ Country 500, Baghira und Black Panther; (2) Luftfilterkasten älterer Buell-Modelle (3) Armatur-Einheit der BMW K75 und K100 Modelle, so genannt wegen ihrer Kastenform (4) Roadbookhalter (Rallyezubehör: Behältnis und (meist elektrisches) Spulgerät für aneinandergeklebte DIN A5 Seiten mit je acht kleinen, Wegpunkte und Kreuzungen anzeigenden Bildchen, dem Roadbook) * Brother ''' - Mitglied in einem Motorradclub * '''Bruchstrichfahrer - Fahrer von Motorrädern mit Saisonkennzeichen, da die Anordnung der Zulassungsmonate an einen Bruch erinnert * Brückenstein - Japans Antwort auf Metzelers Elefant: Bridgestone * Brülltüte (auch Krawalltüte) - eine im Allgemeinen nachträglich zum Sound-Upgrade nachgerüstete Auspuffanlage, die nicht vom TÜV eingetragen wird, sondern Probleme mit der Rennleitung herbeiführt. * BSE - Bleischwere Enduro; Motorrad, das nach Enduro aussieht, jedoch für manche zu schwer scheint, um wie eine Enduro bewegt zu werden. * Bückeisen - Sportmaschine (wg. der sportlich gebückten Haltung der Fahrers) * Bulle - Liebevoll gemeinter Ausdruck für Polizist. Leitet sich aus der Tatsache ab, dass Polizisten Motorradfahrern gegenüber meist in Herden auftreten und viele von ihnen auf ein Motorrad wie auf ein rotes Tuch reagieren, der Begriff stammt ursprünglich aus der 1968er Zeit. * Bullenmagnet - Ausdruck für einen nachgerüsteten Endschalldämpfer, der bei einer Straßenkontrolle die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizisten sofort auf sich zieht. * Bürgerkäfig - Personenkraftwagen (auch: Dose) die Wortschöpfung wird dem österr. Motorradmagazin Reitwagen zugeschrieben * Burn out [börnaut] - ‘Burning out’ beschreibt das Durchdrehen des Hinterrades bei stehendem Motorrad, wodurch sich der Hinterreifen in Rauch und einen schwarzen Strich auf der Straße umwandeln lässt. Siehe auch: Kreis ziehen. * Busa - Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa C * Cali - Moto Guzzi California * Campingklo - Motorroller * Chapter, Charter - lokale Sektion eines überregionalen Motorradclubs * Charakter - Summe der werksseitigen und im Laufe der Zeit erworbenen Mängel eines Motorrads. Ein Motorrad, das z. B. schlecht anspringt, klappert, ölt, ein grottenschlechtes Fahrwerk und lebensgefährlich unwirksame Bremsen hat, hat sehr viel Charakter. Wird i. d. R. nur vom Besitzer so gebraucht, alle anderen sagen „Schrottschüssel“. * Chopper [tschoppa, süddt.: dschobbr] - im ursprünglichem Sinne ein Motorrad, bei dem alles unnötige abgebaut wurde (vom englischen to chop) – heutzutage eine Motorradform mit langer Gabel und niedriger Sitzposition (aber teilweise auch mit allem unnötigen Schnickschnack beladen). * Christbaum - Scherzhaft für Honda Gold Wing wegen oft umfangreicher Zusatzbeleuchtung * Caffeeracer [coffireiser] - Nostalgisch aufgemachte Rennmotorräder, die für wirklich schnelles Fahren weniger geeignet sind als für das Fahren von einer Eisdiele zur nächsten, nicht zu verwechseln mit Cafe Racer. * Colours - „backpatch“ Farben bzw. Klub-Emblem von MC-Mitgliedern. Ratsam, sich mit solchen Leuten nicht anzulegen oder gar ihre Farben zu beleidigen. * Crosser - leichtes Geländemotorrad ohne Straßenzulassung. Meist Einzylinder zwischen 125 und 650 cm³. Merke: Vollcrosser gibt es nicht! * Cruiser - Eine in den 1990er Jahren aus den Softchoppern entstandene Motorradgattung (Harleyoide) in nostalgisierendem Design zum behäbigen Dahinblubbern (nicht zwangsläufig langsam). * Custom Bike [seltener auch Cuztom - engl. to customize: anpassen] - Individuell verändertes oder völlig eigen konstruiertes / zusammengebautes Motorrad. D * Damenknöpfchen - Abfällige Bezeichnung des E-Starterknopfes. Bevorzugt benutzt von der Kickstarterfraktion. * Damenständer - Abfällige Bezeichnung des Seitenständers, bevorzugt von weniger kräftigen/geschickten Personen. * Dampfkesselverein - Andere Bezeichnung für TÜV. Gerne verwendet von Alteisentreibern * Deckl - Führerschein in Österreich, kommt von Pappe, die im süddeutschen und österreichischem Sprachgebrauch auch als Papp(e)ndeckl (oder deggl nach Dialektfärbung) bezeichnet wird. * Desmo-Twin - V2-Motor von Ducati mit desmodromischer Ventilsteuerung, auch Motorräder mit einem solchen Motor * Dickmilchvergaser - hubraumstarke Einzylinder-Motorräder * Dicke - Suzuki GSX 1400 - liebevoll von der Fahrer-Gemeinde benannter Sporttourer * Dickschiff - Weitläufige Bezeichnung für schweres und oder breites Motorrad * Diva - (1) Yamaha XJ Diversion. (2) Charakterisierende Bezeichnung für alle italienischen Motorräder (außer Moto Guzzi): Elegant, aber zickig und teuer. * Dixi Klo - BMW C1 Roller (u.a. futuristisch aussehende Roller), siehe auch Dixi-Klo. * Dogge - Bezeichnung für das Yamaha-Modell BT 1100, abgeleitet vom Beinamen "Bulldog" * Domi, Domina - Kurzbezeichnung für Honda NX650 Dominator * Donut [dounat] - neudeutsch, s. Kreis ziehen * Dose - Auto * Dosenbahn auch BAB, oder Bundesautobahn. Straßen, auf denen man allenfalls Biker, seltenst aber Motorradfahrer trifft. * Dosenkrad - Honda Gold Wing oder ähnliches * Dosentreiber - Autofahrer * Dragster - Auf kurzzeit Höchstleistung getunte Motorräder siehe Super Street Bike * DR Big - gesprochen „Doktor Big“, s. BIG * Drehorgel - Motorrad, das seine volle Leistung erst bei sehr hohen Drehzahlen hat * Drei, die großen - Die drei führenden Handelsketten für Motorradzubehör, -kleidung, Helme etc.: Polo, Louis, Hein Gericke, auch scherzhaft: Prolo, Louise und Hein Gerippe * Dreiviertel GIXXER - die 750 ccm-Ausführung aus der GIXXER-Reihe von Suzuki. (In Österreich: "Simahoibagixn" ) * Drei-Zimmer-Küche-Bad-Balkon - Honda Gold Wing mit Beiwagen. (In Österreich: "Zimmer-Kuchl-Kabinett") * Dreckfräse - Geländemotorrad * '''drücken - das Motorrad für die Kurve in Schräglage bringen, dabei jedoch den Oberkörper in der Senkrechten belassen. Wird bei plötzlichen Ausweichmanövern, schnellem Slalom und besonders in Linkskurven enger Bergsträsschen zur Lebensverlängerung eingesetzt. Gegensatz: legen * Dschobberle - kleine Chopper (125er) * Duc - Ducati * durchladen - beim starken Beschleunigen, z. B. aus einer engen Kurve heraus, schnell (kupplungsfrei) vom ersten oder zweiten bis in den höchsten Gang schalten. * durchsteppen - durchladen, aber mit umgekehrtem Schaltschema (erster Gang ist oben, hochgeschaltet wird durch Heruntertreten des Schalthebels) * Dutt(e)l - Zylinder(kopf) eines BMW Motorrades. * Duttlbär - BMW-Motorrad mit Boxermotor (nicht zwangsläufig abschätzig gemeint). * Dunstkiepe - Umgangssprachlich für Motorradhelm E * 1% er - jemand der kompromisslos nach dem Kodex der Rockerszene lebt * Else - liebevoller Beiname der Suzuki LS 650 Savage * Eierfeile - extrem unbequemes sportliches Motorrad, in Österreich auch für Fahrrad oder Puch Maxi * Eierschaukler - gemeiner Chopperfahrer (wie etwa Honda VT 750 C Shadow und Konsorten) * Einbauküche - gemeinhin abschätzig für Honda Gold Wing (besonders beliebt ist in diesem Zusammenhang die Frage nach der Einbaulage der Mikrowelle („oben liegende Mikrowelle?“) - ein besonders gelungenes Wortspiel, das in genialistischem Gedankenbogen Einbauküche und Nockenwelle vereint * einfangen - das Motorrad vor einer Kurve wieder auf eine überlebenskompatible Geschwindigkeit abbremsen * einnieten - stark beschleunigen / Gas geben * einsommern - tut der begeisterte Motorradfahrer sein Auto spätestens Anfang März (Gegenteil: aussommern - frühestens Anfang November) * Eintopf - liebevoll für Einzylinder * Einbaum - vom Reitwagen kreierte Bezeichnung für einen Einzylinder * Eisarsch,-ärsche - Fahrer, die auch bei gefühlten -97°C auf der Strasse zu Haus sind * Eisen - Motorrad. Wird meist zusammengesetzt für einen bestimmten Motorradtyp benutzt: Heizeisen, Flacheisen, Alteisen. * Eisenarsch (amerikanisch „iron butt“) - bekennender Langstreckenfahrer * Eisenhaufen - gemeinhin abschätzig für Harley-Davidsons bzw. Harleyoide * Eisenhaufentreiber - Fahrer einer Suzuki Katana 1100 * EisenSchwein - (1) Motorräder der MZ ES-Baureihe. (2) Yamaha XS 1100. (3) Allg.: Ausdruck der Hassliebe für alle alten Modelle (PKW oder Krad). (4) Allg.: Ausdruck für Motorräder der ¼-Tonnen Klasse oder schwerer. * Eiserne Jungfrau - liebevoll für die Virago-Modelle von Yamaha (lat. virago = eine männlich wirkende Jungfrau, auch eine Heldenjungfrau) * Elefant - siehe Grüner Elefant, auch Bezeichnung für eine Cagiva-Modellbaureihe * Elefantentreffen - alljährlich stattfindendes winterliches Motorradtreffen im Bayerischen Wald und am Nürburgring, zur kältesten Jahreszeit und mit allem, was dazugehört (dickes Fell halt). Geht auf das ursprüngliche (Marken-)Treffen der Zündapp KS 601 - Fahrer zurück, welches beweisen sollte, dass diese Fahrer und auch die liebevoll "Grüner Elefant" genannte KS 601 besonders "Wetterfest" sind. * Emme - MZ-Motorräder. Treffen sich alljährlich zum Emmenrausch an den Werkshallen von MZ in Zschopau. * Endtopf - Endschalldämpfer * Enduro - Geländemotorrad * Ennie - Kosename für Royal Enfield * Ente - Kosename für Honda NTV 650; (auch: "eNTe") * Entenschnabel - Langgezogener, hoch angebrachter Bugspoiler / Kotflügel an Schnabeltieren * entjungfern - mit Motor o. a. Metallteilen wegen extremer Schräglage über den Asphalt schleifen * Erdferkel - Geländemotorrad, z.B. Enduro * Erdung - unfreiwilliger Abstieg im Fahrtbetrieb * Erna - Kawasaki ER-6 * Esse - Endschalldämpfer * Essen auf Rädern - Reiseenduro mit Alukoffer & Topcase * Etze - (auch "Ätze") Kosename der MZ ETZ * Euter - die Zylinder des Boxermotors der Gummikuh * Expressmaut - (auch Expressgebühr) Nicht örtlich gebundene Gebühr, die durch die Rennleitung bei Unterschreitung der Mindestfahrzeit für eine gegebene Wegstrecke erhoben werden kann. Der Berechnungssatz ist länderspezifisch und dynamisch. Die Gebühr kann mehrfach fällig werden. F * Fahrmichblöd - Spitzname für Honda Fireblade * Fahrrad - abwertend für die Honda CBR125R wegen ihrer schmalen Fahrradreifen siehe auch Straßenflex * Fahrstuhleffekt - das Aufstellmoment beim Gasgeben bei alten BMW-Kardanmotorrädern. Das Gaswegnehmen vor engen Kurven ist für ungeübte BMW-Fahrer lebensgefährlich, da die Maschine hinten einsackt und die Zylinder auf der Fahrbahn aufsetzen (Merke: Kurven immer unter Last durchfahren, und wenn sie zu eng werden, hilft nur ein kurzer Gasstoß) * Fahrt, staubfreie - Fahrt bei Regenwetter * Falschtakter - despektierliche Bezeichnung eines Viertaktmotorrades (Zweitaktfahrerjargon) * Familienzelt - Ganzkörperkondom in XXXL * Feierblöd - Hondas CBR 900 RR „Fireblade“ * Fellfighter - ein mit (Kunst-)Fell bezogenes Motorrad. Die ursprüngliche Idee geht auf die Miami Zoo Crew aus Florida zurück. * Fichtenmopped - Kettensäge / Motorsäge * Fighter - s. Streetfighter * Flacheisen - wohl abgeleitet von „flat iron“, für ein relativ schweres, aber dennoch hurtig bewegtes Mopped * flachparken - s. ablegen * flattern - zum Teil gefährliches Wackeln des Motorrad bei schneller Fahrt, hervorgerufen durch ein schlechtes Fahrwerk. * Flat-Twin - BMW-Motorräder mit Boxermotor * Flens - Maßeinheit für gemaßregeltes Verkehrsverhalten; Highscore im Zentralrechner * Flexscheibe - s. Trennscheibe * Fliegender Ziegelstein (von: „Flying Brick“) - BMW K100 RT (wegen des längs liegenden Motorblocks) * Fliwatüüt - BMW C1 Motorroller; nach der Puppentricksendung für Kinder „Robbi, Tobbi und das Fliewatüüt“. * Flugzeugträger - große Motorräder wie BMW K 1200 LT oder Honda Gold Wing * Fly Bar - sehr breiter Lenker * Flying Brick - Motorrad der BMW-K-Baureihe („fliegender Ziegel“), wegen des blöckischen liegenden Vierzylindermotors so genannt * Foege Proof ™ - hundertprozentig originaler Zustand eines historischen Motorrades (z.B. originale, aber neuwertige Bremsbeläge und Reifen) * Försterwende - 180°-Wende (Kurve) auf dem Feld hinlegen bei Sichtung eines Jägers/Försters * Forke - Vorderradgabel des Motorrades * Frankensteins Tochter - Kawasaki Z1000 (Modell aus den 80er Jahren) weil viel Leistung (100PS) und sch... Fahrwerk deshalb oft unberechenbar * Fransendampfer - meist Chopper mit Lederbändchen an Lenker sowie Fahrer und Sozia * Freundliche - Motorradmechaniker, -händler * friemeln - altdeutsch für macgyvern:(zurechtfriemeln) improvisieren, notdürftige Reparatur einer Panne ohne vorhandene Ersatzteile um eine Weiterfahrt zu ermöglichen. * Frisösen-Harley (bzw. „Friseusen-Harley“) - liebevoll für die Yamaha-Modelle Virago 125, 250 und 535 (siehe auch Eiserne Jungfrau) * Fuel-to-Noise-Converter - Harleys mit ausgeräumtem Auspuff * Fuhre - schwerfälliges, unhandliches Motorrad, sei es ab Werk oder durch hohe Zuladung. „Die Fuhre bockte auf schlechtem Asphalt wie eine Herde Ziegen, das Fahrwerk war dem Soziusbetrieb offensichtlich nicht gewachsen.“. - „Die zwei 320er Bremsscheiben waren ausreichend dimensioniert, um die 350-Kilo-Fuhre vor der nächsten Kurve wieder einzufangen (s. einfangen).“. * Fußgasaffe - abfällig für Autofahrer * Faxl - Krankhaft an einer Ducati hängender Bierbauchbiker * Fluppe - Zigarette ** G * Galeriestellung - Wheelie (häufig verwendet vom Reitwagen) * Ganzkörperkondom - einteilige Regenkombi * Gartenhäuschen, fahrendes - vollverkleideter Tourer * Gatschhupfer - ugs. (österr.) für Motocross-Mopeds und Enduro'''s, auch '''Reibn * Gebückter - etwas abfällige Bezeichnung für Fahrer von Supersportlern/Joghurtbechern/Bückeisen etc. * Gebücktenschreck - Selbstbezeichnung der Supermotofahrer in Bezug auf die Joghurtbecherfraktion * Geis - Bezeichnung für die Gelände-(GS-)Modelle von Simson und MZ "fuffziger Geis, zweefuffziger Geis" * Gelenkbus - Honda Gold Wing mit Anhänger * Geradeausbomber - (der) MZ ES 250 * Geradeauseisen - Motorrad mit suboptimiertem Kurvenverhalten (häufig durch sehr breite Hinterreifen verursacht) * Gisela - Gilera * GIXXER - Suzuki GSX-R und GSX Baureihe * Glitschstone - Namhafter japanischer Reifenhersteller (der Name leitet sich vom norddeutschen Glitschen (Gleiten, Rutschen, Ausrutschen) ab * Goldstaub - Rare, sehr gesuchte und daher meist teure Anbau- oder Ersatzteile für Old- und Youngtimer. * GooF - (die), Bezeichnung der Honda CBR600F * Graue - (die, weibl. Ez.), ein 'grau' importiertes Motorrad * Grauen - (die, männl., Mz., oder, je nach Ansicht, auch das, sächl., Ez.), TÜV, DEKRA etc. * Graukittel - TÜV-Prüfer, vom Technischen Überraschungsverein * Grip - Haftung des Reifens auf dem Untergrund * Grüne Hölle - die Nordschleife des Nürburgrings * Grüner Elephant - Zündapp KS 601. * Grün-Weiße-Partycrew - Polizei * '''Grün-Weißer-Partybus - Polizeiwagen (insbesondere Mannschaftswagen) * '''Grüßen - wird immer wieder kontrovers diskutiert, so auch hier (s. Brauchtumpflege). * Guck-Schatz, der - ehemaliger Biker (siehe Biker), der sein geliebtes Motorrad zugunsten von Frau und Kind verkaufen „durfte“ und jetzt sonntags, Kinderwagen schiebend an geparkten Moppeds vorbeispaziert und zu seiner Frau sagt: „Guck Schatz, so eine hatte ich früher auch“. * Güllepumpe - Honda CX 500 nach der Comic-Figur Werner * Gummi geben - betont flotte Fortbewegungsweise, vor allem bei der Beschleunigung * Gummibereiftes Kasperletheater - BMW C1 Roller * Gummikuh - BMW mit 2-Ventil-Boxermotor und altem Fahrwerk ("Fahrstuhleffekt") (z.B. R80/7), wird von unwissenden BMW-Besitzern gut gemeint für alle Modelle übernommen, weshalb sich durch die Kraft des Faktischen der Begriff Kuh oder Q''' sinnentstellend synonym für BMW-Motorräder einzubürgern beginnt. * '''Gurke auf Motorrad - Motorradpolizist (wegen der grünen Kombi) * ' Guzzi mit Hängetitten' - Boxer-BMW * Gynäkologenstuhl - Chopper mit weit nach vorn und oben verlegten Fussrasten H * Hahn - Gasgriff. „Den Hahn spannen“ = heftig gasgeben * Halbschale - historischer Motorradhelm, der nur den oberen Teil des Kopfes durch eine Schale schützt, neuerdings in noch schlechterer Qualität und unter dem trendigen Begriff "braincap" wieder im Handel * Handmixer - eher abfällige Bezeichnung für Mopeds bzw. hubraumschwache Motorräder * Hanger (englisch) - Anwärter auf eine Probemitgliedschaft in Motorradclubs * Hängetitten - querliegende Zylinder von BMW-Boxermotoren im Vergleich zu hochgestellten V-Zylinder von Moto Guzzimodellen. * Hängetittenguzzi (auch mit HTG abgekürzt) - abschätziger Name für BMW-Motorräder mit Boxermotor * Hanging Off - Fahrstil, bei dem durch Körperverlagerung seitlich zum Motorrad der gemeinsame Systemschwerpunkt nach kurveninnen verlagert wird * Harakiri abwertender Begriff für japanische Motorräder * Harleyoide - Im Design an Modelle der Firma Harley-Davidson angelehnte Motorräder, meist japanischer Herkunft (s a. Cruiser, Chopper) * Harzer Roller - Fidibus auf einem Suzuki-Burgman * Hayabusageschwür - Eine schmerzhafte Wucherung am Hintern die durch eine ungünstige Sitzhaltung entsteht * Hecklast - nette Bezeichnung für eine Mitfahrerin * Heizen - das Motorrad artgerecht bewegen; von Nichtmotorradfahrern oft als "mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit" fahren diffamiert * Heizeisen - ein ordentlich flott bewegtes Mopped, wobei relativ wenig PS durch relativ viel Fahrerkönnen meist hinlänglich auszugleichen sind * Heizerfraktion - Gruppe unter den Motorradfahrern, die das schnellere Fahren hobbistisch begleiten * herbrennen (v.t.) - jemanden abhängen, überholen; zeigen, was Fahren bedeutet * hergebrannt werden - abschätzig: abgehängt/ausbeschleunigt werden * Herdplatte - Pseudonym für Honda Fireblade * Highsider - recht spektakulärer Abgang (Sturz) über die hohe Seite des Motorrads, oft mit Überschlag über den Fahrer verbunden, vielmals Folge eines begonnenen, aber durch plötzlich wieder einsetzenden Gripaufbau nicht vollendeten Lowsiders * Highslide - s. Slide * Hinterradbremser - Angsthase * Hobel - siehe Bock * Hog - (1) (amerikanisch: „Sau“) Kosename, den Harleyfahrer in USA ihrem Mopped geben. (2) H.O.G. Abkürzung für Harley Owners Group. Entsprechend H.O.G. Fuzzi: abschätzig für Mitglied der Harleys Owners Group. * Honeckerharley - siehe Zonenfeile (Ostzweitakter) * Honeckers Rache - siehe Zonenfeile (Ostzweitakter) * Honkawamahaki - etwas verächtliche Zusammenfassung japanischer Motorräder von Fahrern europäischer Marken, siehe KaYaHoSu * Huddel - (Alltags-)Motorrad * Hurra-Tüte - Helm, abgeleitet vom Stahlhelm der Reichswehr aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg, als man noch mit Hurragebrüll aus den Schützengräben stürmte. * Husky - liebevoll für Husqvarna. Entsprechend Huskytreiber: Husqvarna Fahrer. * Hut - ugs. für Helm I * Ideallinie - darauf fährt man am besten durch die Kurve, findet aber meist irgendwelchen Schmodder mit dem Vorderrad * Ilse - abfällig für die älteren BMW K-Modelle (K75, K100). Diese Modelle haben ein Motorgeräusch, das an eine vergnügt trällernde Ilse Werner erinnert. * Instrumentenschlecker - Supersportlerfahrer (wegen der gebückten Haltung) * IKEA-Vertreter - wird im allgemeinen ein Honda Gold Wing-Fahrer genannt, da er auf Grund seines Kofferraumvolumens locker den ganzen Hausstand mitführen könnte. J * Joghurtbecher - Bezeichnung für ein schnelles japanisches vollverkleidetes Motorrad. Hauptsache bunt und aus Plastik. K * Kabel - Gashahn, -zug. „Am Kabel ziehen“ = Gas geben. * Kackstuhl - Motorroller (die Sitzhaltung ist selbsterklärend), böser Name für Chopper, hier bezieht sich das "Kacke" vermutlich auf die aus tiefer Seele geäusserte äusserste Abneigung gegen alle Harleyoide * ' Kaffeeröster' - (1)Abwertende Bezeichnung für leistungsarme Moppeds (2)gleiches für schlecht klingende Moppeds * Kakerlaki - Kawasaki * Kälbchen - Spitzname für die „kleine Kuh“ von BMW, ursprünglich auf die R45 und R65 bezogen, mittlerweile auch für 650cc- Einzylinder (siehe auch unter „Radl“) * kaltverformen - das Gefährt bei einem Unfall zerstören bzw. beschädigen * Kampflinie - (1) Kurvenfahrstil mit dem Ziel, den Kurvenradius zu vergrößern: Eine Kurve wird außen angefahren, der Scheitelpunkt wird möglichst weit innen, der Kurvenausgang wieder möglichst weit außen gefahren. Lässt keinen Spielraum für Korrekturen. (2) Im Rennsport: Als Vorausfahrender die Fahrlinie so wählen, dass der Gegner am Überholen gehindert wird, bzw. als Überholender den Vorausfahrenden zwingen, den Weg frei zu machen. * Kampfstern Galactica - abfällige Bezeichnung für Extremdickschiffe à la Honda Gold Wing oder BMW K1200LT. * Kanarienvogel - Motorradfahrer, der eher durch bunte, auffällige Schutzkleidung und meist ebenso buntes Motorrad auffällt als durch Fahrkönnen glänzt. * Kantn - in Österreich umgangssprachlich für Motorräder der Marke KTM. * Kapplständer - umgangssprachlich für Polizisten * Karl-Dall-Edition - Name für die BMW R 1150 GS, deren asymmetrische Scheinwerfer an den Blick von Karl Dall denken lassen. * Kati - Kosename für Motorräder der Marke KTM (oder Ducati..) * Kawa - Kawasaki * KaYaHoSu - zusammenfassend für japanische Motorräder. Kunstwort aus den Anfangsbuchstaben der vier großen japanischen Hersteller, KAwasaki, YAmaha, HOnda und SUzuki. Wird (meist) abwertend gebraucht und soll auf die angebliche Gleichförmigkeit und Langweiligkeit japanischer Motorräder hinweisen: „Die <''hier beliebiges, nicht-japanisches Motorrad einsetzen''> hebt sich wohltuend vom bekannten KaYaHoSu-Einerlei ab.“. Die Reihenfolge der Initialen ist dabei beliebig, „Hoyasuka“, „Yakasuho“, „Yasuhoka“, „Hawasuzi“ etc. meint also dasselbe. * Kellermänner - Lenkerendenblinker der Firma Kellermann, meist im Mini-Format * Kernschrott aus Müllworkie = Harley Davidson. * Kettensäge - zusammenfassende Bezeichnung für Kleinkrafträder mit 50ccm, ohne Geschwindigkeits- und vorgeschriebene Leistungsbeschränkung, die dann durch die Einführung der 80 ccm-Maschinen ab 1980 abgelöst wurden. * KickBack - plötzliches, heftiges Lenkerschlagen, entsteht häufig bei starkem Beschleunigen durch das entlastete Vorderrad. Kann im Extremfall über den gesamten Lenkausschlag reichen und zum Sturz führen. * Killschalter - Notausschalter zur Unterbrechung des Zündstroms * Kiloemme - MZ 1000 S, 1000 SF, 1000 ST, 1000 SFx * Kilogixxer - Suzuki GSX-R 1000 * Kilolita - liebevoller Name für die Yamaha FZS 1000 Fazer * Kiosk - Spitzname für Honda Goldwing * Kirmesbude - Honda Goldwing mit übertriebenem Beleuchtungszubehör * Klacks - Spitzname des legendären Motorradjournalisten Ernst Leverkus * Klappersacki - Kawasaki * Kleinkraftrad - Moped * Klemme - MZ-Motorräder * Klingonenkreuzer - BMW R 1200 ST (wegen des wabenförmigen Scheinwerfers) * Klingonenstiefel - martialisch gestylte Enduro'''stiefel mit Metallschnallen und -protektoren * '''Klotzmotor - Antriebsaggregat der BMW-K-Reihe * Knallen - siehe Ballern oder auch Schießen * Knieschleiferfraktion - Rennsemmel'''fahrer * '''Knieschluss - Anpressen der Knie an den Tank für eine verbesserte Kontrolle des Motorrades * Knubbel-SV oder nur Knubbel - Bezeichnung der Suzuki SV650 von Baujahr 99-02 (auf Grund der geschwungenen rundlichen Verkleidung) * Kochbuch - für Motorradfahrer Haste Mopped, kannste Kochen von Jane Drews aus dem Lappan-Verlag, ISBN: 3-89082-546-X, leider ist das Buch vergriffen und keine Neuauflage in Sicht. * Kochgeräte - wie Herd oder Grill braucht ein Motorradfahrer nicht, auf Auspuff und Krümmer lassen sich die vielfältigsten Speisen zubereiten. * Krabbelgruppe - langsamste Gruppe eines instruktor-geführten Rennstreckentrainings * Krachhut - Motorradhelm * Kradler - eigenständig deutsche Kurzform für das wenig durchdachte, gleichwohl ständig bemühte Surrogat des anglisierenden Biker * Krawallkappe - Sturm- oder Eishaube, die unter dem Helm getragen wird * Krawallsacki - Kawasaki * Kreis ziehen - auch Donuts ziehen: das Motorrad mit gezogener Handbremse und durchdrehendem Hinterreifen um das Vorderrad drehen, bei Vollendung des Kreises dann die Handbremse lösen und losfahren (gibt im Idealfall einen wunderschönen Kreis/Donut auf der Straße). Besonders beliebt auf Hochzeiten mit zwei Motorrädern stilisierte Eheringe auf die Straße zu zeichnen. Könner schaffen das sogar mit beiden Füßen auf den Rasten. Bei Maschinen mit ABS ist Vorsicht geboten, die Elektronik zieht aus stehendem Vorderrad und drehendem Hinterrad den Schluss "Vorderrad blockiert - Bremse lösen", was zu einem ungewollten Abgang führen kann. * Krickerl-Lenker - siehe M-Lenker * Kringel - Rennstrecke * Kuchenblech - großes Kennzeichen, insbesondere Saisonkennzeichen * Kuh - siehe Gummikuh * Kuhtreiber - Fahrer eines BMW-Boxermotorrads * Kult - Bezeichnung für die Suzuki Bandit-Modelle bis Bj. 1999 (600er), sowie bis Bj. 2000 (1200er) * Kupferwurm - synonym für schwer auffindbaren Elektrofehler (eigentlich: Kupferfraß) * Kürbis - KTM-Motorrad aufgrund der firmentypischen Farbgebung * kurvenkratzen - schnelles Durchfahren von Kurven mit aufsetzenden Fahrzeugteilen wie Fußrasten oder Zylinderköpfen bei BMW-Boxern (besonders bei Dunkelheit spektakulär, wenn diese Teile aus Alu sind) * Kurvenparker - insbesondere Dschobbr-Piloten geht dieser Ruf voraus, weil er, wie böse Zungen behaupten, er ja nicht hinterhereilen könne * kurvenräubern - schnelles Durchfahren von Kurven auch ohne aufsetzende Fahrzeugteile, besonders bei Serpentinen * Kutte - ärmellose Jeans- oder Lederweste für die Colours * Kuttentaufe - feierliches Aufnahmeritual von Motorrad-Clubs L * Langnesekombi - Bonbonfarben gestylte Kombi eines Markenherstellers * Lappen - Führerschein * LärmPeter - Derjenige in der Motorradgruppe, der durch den Lärmpegel seines Auspuffs diesen Nickname bekommt *''' Latsch''' - Die Reifenaufstandsfläche * Lebensretter - gebogenes und abgewinkeltes Blech, welches die Ölleitung in der Ölwanne einer V-max vor dem Rausrutschen bewahrt. Bietet 100% Sicherheit. Aber ein Motorschaden durch das Rausrutschen der Ölleitung wurde bisher noch nie zu 100% nachgewiesen oder dokumentiert * Lederallergie - ein Motorradtreffen-Syndrom ("Immer wenn ich nachts in den Stiefeln einschlafe, habe ich morgens Kopfweh!") * Lederbiker - Die Inserate von Lederbikern kann man des öfteren in Motorradmagazinen unter der Rubrik „Sonstige Kontakte“ lesen. Dabei sucht der „gemeine Lederbiker“ meist eine Mitfahrgelegenheit bei einem gleichgeschlechtlichen männlichen Pendant, verbunden durch Interessen, die über das Motorradfahren hinausgehen. Der „Lederbiker“ ist auch unter dem Namen „Leder-Horst“, „Ledersozius“, „Gaybiker“ oder „gayler Biker“ bekannt. * ledern - letzter werden * Lederpelle -Motorradklamotten aus Leder * legen - (1) bei der Kurvendurchfahrt den Oberkörper parallel zur Hochachse des Motorrades halten. Der Kopf bleibt jedoch senkrecht. Gegensatz: drücken. (2) = ablegen. * legen, sich - einen Unfall haben * Lehmann - liebevoll für ein LeMans-Modell von Moto Guzzi. (auch: Lehmann-Eins) * Lenkerschlagen - gefährliches Hin- und Herschlagen des Lenkers. Siehe auch Kickback, Tank Slapper * Lenkerschlampe - Navigationssystem * letzte Regenkombi - Leichensack * LiMa - Lichtmaschine, manchmal auch LIchtMAske, Frontverkleidung bei Enduros * Literschüssel - (Einzylinder-)Motorrad mit 1000cm³ Hubraum * Lowsider - Sturz zur Neigungsseite oft durch wegrutschendes Vorderrad. Nicht ganz so spektakulär (das Motorrad rutscht vor dem Fahrer her) wie der Highsider (siehe dort) * ' L-Twin' - Ducati bzw. Ducati-Motor, aufgrund des 90 Grad-Winkels der Zylinder zueinander * LuFi - Luftfilter * Luftpumpe - schwach motorisiertes Zweirad * Lutschka - Reifen, Pneu usw. M * Mädchenmopped - kleineres vierzylindriges Krad, z. B. Honda Hornet, Suzuki GSX600F, 600er Bandit, 600er RF oder Yamaha XJ 600. Überwiegend in roter Lackierung. * Männerin - (motorradfahrende) Frau mit etwas ruppigen Umgangsformen. * Mäxxchen - Yamaha VMX1200 V-max * Magermilch-Kompressor - Leistungsschwaches und hubraumkleines Motorrad * M-Lenker - aus der Mode gekommener M-förmiger Sportlenker * maulen, sich - aus übertriebener Ambition oder schlichter Unfähigkeit sich aufs Maul legen * MC - Motorradclub mit straffer Gliederung und eigenem Ehrenkodex * MC Grün-Weiß - (Motorrad-)Polizei * MF - Abkürzung für Motorradfreund. * MFG - Abkürzung für Motorradfahrgemeinschaft * Michelin-Männchen - Motorradfahrer mit übergezogener Regenkombi im Fahrbetrieb * Michelin-Mann foltern - zügiges Angasen eines michelinbereiften Heizeisens, um somit durch große Schräglage den am äußeren Rand des Reifenprofils angebrachten Michelin-Mann abzuwetzen. Besiegen des Angststreifens. * MIG - Men in Green (Polizei) * Möbelwagen - Honda Gold Wing mit Beiwagen, Seitenwagen und allen Koffern * Mobile Strassensperre - lahme Ente * Möhre - Bezeichnung für ein Schrottmotorrad, das aber noch ganz passabel zu fahren ist. Angeblich: Synonym eines weibl. Mitgliedes im VFR-OC-Forum. In jedem Fall fälschlich: Schindmöhre. * Monohammer - Bezeichnung für Motorräder mit Einzylindermotor * MotoMania - bestes Motorradcomic seit Joe Bar * Mopped - Synonym für Motorrad, nur von Fahrern gebraucht. Nicht zu verwechseln mit Moped (Kleinkraftrad). Eine Kurzform, die den standesgemäßen Umgang mit einem Motorrad beschreibt: Man fährt mit dem Mo'tor los, kommt aber '''p'er 'ped'es heim. * '''Motorradfahrer - Motorradbenutzer. Nicht mit dem Biker zu verwechseln. * Mückenkorsett - Lederkombi * Mülltonne - abfällig für Harley-Davidson * Müllwauki - abfällig über die Heimat von Harley-Davidson (Milwaukee) * Mütze, knitterfreie - umgangssprachlich für Helm * Murmel - behelmter Fahrerkopf * Muschiföhn - der meist 50ccm-ige und auf 129,4593829 km/h getunte Roller von pubertierenden Jugendlichen * Muschigebläse - Roller 100ccm aufwärts N * 90°-Schräglage - Euphemistische Bezeichnung für einen Sturz. * Naked Bike - Werbebezeichnung für ein Serienmotorrad ohne Verkleidung * Nagelkiste - Sozia * ' Nähmaschine' - ursprünglich ein leises vierzylindriges japanisches Alltags-Motorrad. Wird heute für alle leisen Motorräder gebraucht. * ' Nasenbohrer' - Rennstrecken-Neuling * ' Nasenwärmer' - Bezeichnung für jedes motorisierte Zweirad bis 125 cm³, dann Zwiebacksäge. * ' Navi' - (1) Bezeichnung für die Cagiva Navigator. (2) (allg.) Navigationssystem. * ' Nelli' - liebevoll für Motorräder von Benelli. * ' Neo' - Bezeichnung für die 650er (2005/06) und 1200er (2006) Bandit von Suzuki. * ' Ninja' - Rennmaschine von Kawaski mit 250 ccm, 600 ccm, 900ccm (eingestellt), 1.000 ccm * ' Nisse' - Bezeichnung für Honda Hornet * ' Nissentreiber' - Hornetfahrer * ' Nonnenhocker' - Bezeichnung für die Simson Schwalbe. * ' NOS ' - (1) New Old Stock, original Ersatzteile, die irgendwo im Lager vergessen wurden aber wieder auf dem Markt auftauchen. (2) Lachgas (=Stickoxid, NOx) Einspritzung für Dragster O * Ochsenaugen - nostalgische Lenkerendenfahrtrichtungsanzeiger * offen - (1) offener Vergaser: zum Zwecke der Leistungssteigerung werden möglichst viele Teile aus dem Ansaugtrakt des Motors entfernt. (2) offener Motor: entdrosselter, nicht leistungsbeschränkter Motor. (3) offener Führerschein: Fahrerlaubnis Klasse A, ohne Leistungsbeschränkung. * Old Lady oder auch Ol' Lady - Freundin, Frau oder auf neudeutsch Lebensabschnittsgefährtin * Omasofa - Honda Goldwing * Organspender - zynische Bezeichnung für Motorradfahrer. Wird meist von denjenigen gebraucht, die zwei Drittel aller Motorradunfälle verursachen: Den Autofahrern. Entsprechend Organspendeausweis: Motorradführerschein. * Ostbock - Motorrad aus dem ehemaligem Ostblock (DDR, Sowjetunion u. a.). P * Paketfahrer - Biker, der auch im Alltagsbetrieb nicht auf seine großen Krauser-Koffer verzichten möchte * Panzer - Hintere Verkleidung der Simson Schwalbe * Papagei - Motorradfahrer mit grellbunter Lederkombi * Papageienkombi - eine grellbunte Lederkombi * Papageientwin - Spezielle Form der Honda XRV750 Africa Twin Typ RD07, die damals von Honda erstmals mit einer besonders auffällig bunten Lackierung versehen wurde. * Pappe - Führerschein (siehe auch Lappen, österr. Deck(e)l = Pappe) * Patch - kleine Aufnäher mit den Logos von Motorradclubs * Pelle - (1) Reifen (2) von Bikern verwendete (Wegwerf-) Regenkombi (3) Motorradklamotten * PiPo - Ein weit verbreiteter Sporttouren - Reifen der Marke Michelin (Pilot Power) * Pizzablech - Großes Nummernschild, im Gegensatz zu z.B. den kleinen in Frankreich, besonders auch für Saisonkennzeichen, weil diese mehr Platz als die „normalen“ benötigen * Pizzaharley - liebevoll oder abwertend (situationsbedingt!) für Motorräder der Marke Moto Guzzi * Pizzakoffer - die sehr flache "kastrierte" Topcase-Ausführung der Honda Gold Wing GL1500, mit der kaum jemand herumfährt (vom TÜV serienmäßig für Deutschland verordnet, weil die US-Version "zu hoch" war) * Plakettenkleber - TÜV, Dekra usw. * Plastikbecher - Bezeichnung für ein schnelles japanisches vollverkleidetes Motorrad, analog zu Joghurtbecher * Plastikroller - Allgemeine Bezeichnung für Roller. Ausgenommen Vesparoller älterer Baujahre. * Plastikschaf - Allgemeine Bezeichnung für neumodische Plastik-Automatikroller mit 50ccm. * Plastikschiff - leicht abwertend für Suzuki Burgman-Scooter * Pokitole - von schwäbischen Kilotreibern liebevoll genanntes Motorrad mit 599ccm * Pommesbude Zweitakter wie z.B. Yamaha RD 500. Weil´s so riecht! * Pop - Bezeichnung für die Suzuki Bandit-Modelle ab Bj 2000 (600er) , sowie ab Bj 2001 (1200er). * Popometer - Bezeichnung für das wichtigste Instrument des Motorradfahrers. Das Popometer ermittelt u. a. den Strassenzustand und zeigt dem Fahrer das Erreichen des Grenzbereiches an. * Popperklo - Motorroller * Poser [pousa] - (neudeutsch) abschätzig für jemand der sein (ggf. auch nur vermeintliches) Fahrkönnen in exhibitionistischer Weise an Ampeln und Eisdielen u.a. mit Wheelies, Stoppies, Burnouts zur Schau stellt oder (dies geht nicht wirklich an Eisdielen) mit extremem hanging off die Kurven kratzt, darunter ist auch reines Outfit-Posing mit Langnesekombis oder Fransenjacken zu subsummieren. * Power-Wheelie - ausschließlich durch heftiges Gasgeben ohne zusätzliche Maßnahmen erzeugter Wheelie (s. d.). * Präsi oder Presi - Vorstand eines Motorradclubs * Propeller Fraction - Fahrer von BMW Motorrädern * Prospect oder Probe - Probemitgliedschaft in einem Motorradclub * 'Push Up' Boxer - Moto Guzzi. Antwort auf Hängetitten-Guzzi. * Pussy-Pad - (kleiner) Sozia-Platz, meist auf Sportmotorrädern * Pumpe - ugs. (österr./Vlbg.) für Motocross-Mopeds und Enduro'''s Q * '''Q - siehe Gummikuh * Q-Tip - Motorradfahrer im für BMW-Motorräder notwendig fortgeschrittenen reiferen Alter * Q-Treiber - BMW-Fahrer. S. Kuh, Gummikuh. * Quertreiber - SuperMoto-Fahrer * Quirl - Gasgriff. „Am Quirl drehen“ = gasgeben. * Quereinsteiger - Neulenker, ohne blassen Schimmer weshalb man 2 Räder hat (Stausteher) * Quietscheentchen - Quad, weil die quietschen, wenn die um die Ecke düsen. R * Rabattmarkenfahrer - Motorradfahrer mit Saisonkennzeichen * Radl - BMW F 650 GS * Rado - Spinner, Geistiger Kleingärtner - Oder jemand der nur Unruhe stiftet * Rasseln - Ducati Trockenkupplung * Rätsche - s. RengDengDeng * Ratte - abgeleitet von Ratbike [rättbaik] * Rattenschwanz - Spritzschutzverlängerung unter dem Nummerschild bei älteren Enduros. Wurde vom TÜV immer als "fehlend" moniert, da eigentlich jeder dieses häßliche Teil noch im Verkaufsraum abmontiert hat. * Randsteinhummel - Begriff für ein handliches Motorrad * Raumschiff Enterprise - Motorrad mit großen Seitenkoffern und großem Topcase * Reibn - ugs. (österr.) für Motocross-Mopeds und Enduro'''s, auch '''Gatschhupfer * Reisbrenner - Japanisches Sportmotorrad * Reiskocher - Japanisches Motorrad mit Wasserkühlung * Reisschüssel - Japanisches Motorrad * Reitwagen erstes Motorrad (?) von Gottlieb Daimler, schnellstes Österreichiches Motorradmagazin * RengDengDeng - Zweitakter * Rennhobel - Supersportler * Rennleitung - (Verkehrs-)Polizei * Rennsemmel - ein zu ambitionierter Fortbewegung gehaltenes Joghurtbecherchen * RennTängTäng - Zweitakt-Renmaschine * Rentnerdeichsel - Lenkerumbau eines Sportmotorrades mittels Superbike-Lenker * Rentnersegel - Großes Windschild, bevorzugt bei Harleyoiden zu finden * Retro-Bike - modernes, ab Werk altertümlich aussehendes Motorrad, z.B. Kawasaki W650, Triumph Bonneville, Ducati Sport 1000 * Rhönrad - BMW Roller C1 * Road Captain - Mitglied eines Motorradclubs, der Fahrtrouten ausarbeitet und den Club bei Ausfahrten führt. * Rocker -siehe Motorradclub * Röcheleisen - Oldtimer * Rolle - an der Rolle reissen, ordentlich aufziehen, auch Leistungsprüfstand * Rollende Begrenzungshütchen - andere Bezeichnung für Kurvenparker * Rollklo - Motorroller * Rotzfrosch - Am Auspuff eines erfahrenen Motorradfahrers schnüffelnder Sandkastenrocker * rubbeln - Durch eine verwellte Bremsscheibe hervorgerufenes Vibrieren des Bremshebels oder -pedals * rumschwuchteln - abfällig für betont gemächliche Fahrweise * Rütteleisen - siehe Alteisen * Rüttelplatte - Yamaha XS650, Buell Modelle mit Harley Motor * Russenboxer - Russisches Motorrad (Ural / Dnepr u.a.) mit Boxermotor *'RinTinTin -Mofaroller S * '''Sachsen-Harley' - Motorrad der Firma MZ * Safetycar - Das bevorzugte Fortbewegungsmittel der "Rennleitung". * Saisonschwuchtel - liebevolle Bezeichnung für Betreiber von Motorrädern mit Saisonkennzeichen. Synonym für Bruchstrichfahrer. * Sandkasten-Rocker - Möchtegern-Mopped-Fahrer im Besitz der FS-Klassen Mofa, M, A1 * Schal, gelber - An den Lenker gebunden ein Erkennungszeichen für einen Motorradfahrer, der Hilfe benötigt. Erfunden von Klacks * Satte-Liter-Schüssel - hubraumandächtiger WernerTM-Ausdruck für ein ehemals enorm grosses Mopped * Schattenparker - Motorradfahrer (vorwiegend Tourenfahrer), die sich oder ihr Gefährt im Schatten abstellen, um übermäßige Erhitzung von Sitzbank oder Kombi zu verhindern. Ist i. d. R. auch Warmduscher und Tankstellenpinkler (siehe dort) * schießen lassen - Durch Gasgeben bis in den Regelbereich des Drehzahlbegrenzers oder durch Betätigen des Killschalters verursachte Fehlzündungen, die laut knallen und im günstigen Fall eine wunderschöne Stichflamme aus dem Auspuff schießen. Im ungünstigen Fall knallt es woanders, da extrem motorfeindlich. * Schildkröte - Rückenprotektor * Schlappen, Schluffen - (breiter) Reifen * Schleifstein - vollverkleidetes Motorrad (Supersport) auf welchem man nur gekrümmt sitzen kann. Vermutlich abgeleitet von den auf dem Asphalt schleifenden Knie mancher Fahrer dieser Gattung. * Schmiermaxe - Beifahrer im Seitenwagen eines Renngespanns * Schminkköfferchen - kleines Topcase * Schnabeltier - ursprünglich Suzuki DR 750/800... mittlerweile BMW R 1100 GS, R 1150 GS und R 1200 GS (wegen des langen Gabelspoilers). * Schneepflug - tief angebrachter Motorspoiler * Schnellportrait - (auch Selbstportrait) unter Zuhilfenahme moderner Stationärfotographie gefertigtes, nein, eben grade nicht Standfoto (vgl. auch Flens) * Schnellste Zahnpastatube der Welt - BMW K1 * Schnittlauch - (1) Antwort auf die Frage „Was ist außen grün, innen hohl und tritt gebündelt auf?“ (2) Polizei. * Schräglagenbegrenzer - Fußrasten (vgl. Angstnippel), bei BMW Motorrädern mit Boxermotor die Zylinderköpfe, gilt nicht für BMW R 1200 S da schleift man nur noch beim Sturz * Schräglagenfreiheit - der mögliche freie Neigungsraum des Motorrads (bevor irgendwelche Anbauteile in Schräglage aufzusetzen beginnen); wird im Stand in Grad gemessen, verändert sich jedoch im Fahrbetrieb dynamisch durch Ansprechen der Federung bei Bodenunebenheiten. Bei (Renn-)Sportmotorrädern wird die SF nicht durch vorstehende Motorradteile begrenzt - hier gibt die Reifenhaftung (bzw. deren Grenze) die maximale Schräglage vor, grundsätzlich ist die Schräglagenfreiheit jedoch durch nicht angebaute Asphaltteile auf 90 Grad maximiert. * Schrankwand - noch ein Synonym für die Honda Gold Wing * Schraubenhaufen - ein weiteres Synonym für die Honda Gold Wing * Schrauber - Spitzname für einen freien Mechaniker, der nicht an eine Vertragswerkstatt gebunden ist * Schrott aus Milwaukee - abschätziger Name für Harley-Davidson-Motorräder * schrotten -Minderung des Kilopreises eines Motorrades mittels Materialkaltverformung unmittelbar nach einem oder während eines Abflugs * schubertheln Ist die neckische Handbewegung der Schuberthhelmträger zur Betätigung der integrierten Helmsonnenblende vor und nach dunklen Strassenabschnitten (Tunnel, Wälder, Sonnenfinsternisse usw.) * Schüssel - siehe Mopped (vgl. Satte-Liter-Schüssel) * schüsseln - motorradfahren * Schüttelchrom - siehe Alteisen * Schweine-Ofen Fahrer - Harley-Fahrer * Schweineohren - große, unansehnliche, meist serienmäßige Rückspiegel zu beiden Seiten des Lenkers * Seatpipe - Auspuffanlage, die unterm Heck verlegt ist (Ducati 748/996 etc, MV Agusta F4, BMW R1100S, Suzuki GSR 600). * Seech (a seech schieren) - Begriff zum Einladen, eine kleine Motorradtour zu fahren, evtl. auch schnell zu fahren. * Segelstange - breiter Lenker * Sehnentrenner - liebevolle Bezeichnung für Kickstarter * Semmeln,sich - einen Unfall haben * Sergeant at Arms - Mitglied in eines Motorradclubs, der für die innere Ordnung und die Außenwirkung der Mitglieder eines Clubs verantwortlich ist * Shimmy - ein Flattern oder Vibrieren in der Lenkung bei etwa 50 bis 80 km/h, welches durch einen abgefahrenen oder fehlerhaften Vorderreifen ausgelöst wird * Showbike - ein zu Ausstellungszwecken extrem umgebautes Motorrad, immer sehr teuer und zum täglichen Fahren eher ungeeignet * Sibahoiba - (süddt. "Siebeneinhalber") Vergl. Dreiviertel GIXXER * Side Pipe - Auspuff mit seitlichem Auslass * Simme - liebevolle Bezeichnung für Simson-Mokicks * Singende Säge - Yamaha RD350, ursprünglich gebraucht für DKW- Dreizylinder-Rennmaschinen der 50er Jahre, allgemein: hochdrehende Zweitaktmaschine * Single - Einzylindermotor * Sissybar - verchromte Rückenlehne des Soziussitzes * Sitzbrötchen - aus stilistischen Gründen reichlich klein geratenes Soziusplätzchen * Slick - ein nicht profilierter Rennreifen * Slide - auch HighSlide, (engl. to slide: gleiten, rutschen): Durch starkes Beschleunigen verursachtes, seitliches Auswandern bzw. Ausbrechen des Hinterrades bei Kurvenfahrten. Geschieht dies unbeabsichtigt, folgt meist ein Highsider (Sturz). Kontrolliert eingesetzt, driftet der Fahrer spektakulär mit versetztem Hinterrad durch die Kurve, auf Asphalt unter Zurücklassung eines schwarzen Striches („durchgezogener Slide“). Ursprünglich im Gelände-, Bahn- und SuperMoto'''sport die bevorzugte Kurventechnik, wird der Slide inzwischen auch im Straßenrennsport von einigen Fahren eingesetzt. * '''Softchopper - Serienmotorrad aus japanischer Produktion, ein Harleyoid * Soundcheck - Auspuff-Perforemance, loud is in'Pipe-Stroke' * Spaßbremse - sehr langsam fahrendes Gruppenmitglied * Sportchopper - Suzuki SV-Reihe, 650er oder 1000er, scherzhafte Umschreibung aufgrund der sportlichen Auslegung in Verbindung mit einem 2-Zylinder-V-Motor wie in einem Chopper * Sportverein Grün-Weiß - die Polizei läßt grüßen... * Sprinter-Forum-Shirt - hochqualitative Oberbekleidung, die den Träger unmittelbar als niveauvollen und geselligen Menschen mit ausgesprochen gutem Geschmack ausweist. * Spritler-Harley - Mofa, das der Spritler (=Alkoholiker) mangels Führerschein fährt. * Spülkasten - Topcase * Stadtbegrünung - s. Trachtenverein * Starfoto - s. Zielfoto * Stalins Rache - russische Ural-und Dnjepr-Motorräder * Staubsauger - BMW K-Reihe oder Hercules mit Wankelmotor. Als „Staubsauger“ werden auch Roller mit Automatikgetriebe von Rollerfahrern mit Schaltgetriebe bezeichnet. * Steckflip - vom Reitwagen kreierte Bezeichnung für einen mißlungenen Backflip * Stempeln - bei starker Abbremsung hüpfendes Hinterrad / Blockieren des Hinterrades beim zu schnellen Einkuppeln nach dem Herunterschalten * Sternchen - liebevolle Bezeichnung für die Kawasaki Estrella * Stickeralbum - mit zahlreichen Sponsoraufklebern verzierte Verkleidung oder Lederkombi im öffentlichen Straßenverkehr * Stolpermütze - Sturzhelm * Stoppelhopser - leichte Enduromaschine * Stoppie - Das Motorrad kontrolliert so stark abbremsen, dass das Hinterrad den Bodenkontakt verliert und abhebt. Echte Könner fahren während dieses Bremsvorganges noch eine erhebliche Strecke auf dem Vorderrad weiter - Nichtkönner fallen auf den Bauch. * Stoßdämpferschwuchtel - Abfällige Bezeichnung für Besitzer von hinteren Stoßdämpfern. In einem Starrahmen älterer Baujahre sind diese noch nicht vorhanden. * Sturzpilot - Unfallfahrer (Motorrad) * Straßensperre, mobile - Angsthase * Streetfighter - auch Fighter, martialisch aggressiv gestaltetes Motorrad mit kurzem Radstand und hohem Heck * Streifenhörnchen - eine liebevolle Bezeichnung für die Jungs (und Mädels) in Grün * Stummellenker - sehr kurzer Lenker * Superbike - sportliches Motorrad mit weit mehr als 100 PS, Rennklasse für Motorräder mit großen Viertaktmotoren * Super Street Bike (SSB) Hochleistungs-, für die Viertelmeile getunte ehemalige Strassenmaschinen * SuMo='SM'=Supermotorrad|Supermoto' * 'Supermoto' - beim Supermoto handelt es sich um leichte Motocrossmaschinen mit 17 Zoll-Straßenbereifung. Supermoto im Wettbewerb wird auf 75 % Asphalt und 25 % Offroad ausgetragen. Kennzeichnend sind die wilden Drifts, die die Könner an den Tag legen und das dabei oft ausgestreckte kurveninnere Bein zur Stabilisierung der Kurvenfahrt. Supermoto-Abarten ausserhalb des Rennsports sind auch als "Gebücktenschreck" bekannt, da das Vernaschen von Rennsemmeln zu den Vorlieben der SuMo-Fahrer gehört. * '''Suppentätärä' - Yamaha XTZ750 Super-Teneré * Suzi - Kosename für Motorräder von Suzuki, auch "Susi" oder "Suzl". * SuzuYamaKawOnda - Zusammenfassender Kurzname für die großen 4 aus Japan, siehe KaYaHoSu * Sporty - Liebevolle Bezeichnung für eine Harley Sportster T * Tank Slapper - länger anhaltendes, heftiges Lenkerschlagen, s. a. Kickback * Tankstellenpinkler - Motorradfahrer, welcher seine Notdurft nicht in der freien Natur verrichtet, sondern 98 km Umweg und drei Stunden Suche in Kauf nimmt, um eine Toilette zu finden. Ist häufig auch Warmduscher, Pizzablech'''fahrer und '''Tourenschwuchtel (siehe dort) * Tante Trude - '''liebevolle Bezeichnung für die Intruder-Baureihe eines japanischen Herstellers * '''Taschengeldverdunster - '''langsame, meist von Teenies gefahrene hubraumschwache Motorroller, oft kombiniert mit extrem lautem Auspuff * '''Taucherbrille - vom Reitwagen kreierte Bezeichnung für BWM K 1200 R * Telefonzelle, rollende - Alte BMW RT-Modelle mit Vollverkleidung * Termi - Auspuff der Fa. Termignioni, speziell für Ducati, der sich durch einzigartigen Klang auszeichnet - siehe bollern. * thermonuklearisieren - Kernschrott verursachen. Ein Motorrad durch einen Unfall in einen unfahrbaren Zustand bringen. * Thun, Thunfisch - vom Reitwagen kreierte Bezeichnung für Aprilia Tuono 1000 R * Tigerente - Kosename der MZ Country 500, die nur in Gelb/Schwarz oder Schwarz/Gelb ausgeliefert wurde. * T-Lenker - schmaler Lenker auf hohen Säulen (Risern) * Töff - schweizerische Bezeichnung für Motorrad * Toilette - Motorroller * Tortenmulde - Sozia-Platz * Tourenschwuchtel - meist auf Autobahnen oder Bundesstraßen anzutreffender, schräglagenscheuer Fahrer eines Reise- oder Tourenmotorrades * Tour-Guide Führer einer Motorradtour * Touristencontainer - Reisebus; hauptsächlich verwendet, wenn sich dieser mit niedriger Geschwindigkeit vor dem Motorrad bewegt und ein Überholen als unverhältnismäßig riskant erachtet wird. * Trachtenverein - Polizisten in Berufskleidung * Tralp - Honda Transalp * Transe - Honda Transalp * TransenDominator - Honda Transalp-Fahrer * Treasurer - Schatzmeister eines Motorradclubs * Treiber - Fahrer. Meist zusammengesetzt mit dem Motorradtyp verwendet: Kuh-Treiber, Monster-Treiber, Ypse'''n-Treiber * '''Trennscheibe - Flexscheibe, schmaler Motorradreifen. Meist abwertend gebraucht, da Trennscheiben i. d. R. auf leistungsschwächeren Motorrädern zu finden sind. * Triple - Dreizylindermotor * Trixe, Trixie - Kosename der Yamaha TRX 850 * Trude - Suzuki Intruder * tüddeln - anderer Begriff für das Basteln, Schrauben am Motorrad * Tuttelbär - anderer Begriff für BMW Boxermotorräder (aus Der Reitwagen) * Tutteln - Zylinder eines BMW Boxermotors * Tuntenknopf - Bezeichnung für den Knopf des E-Starters (abwertend) * Tuntensänfte - Chopper * tupfen - bei alten Vergasern vor dem Start die Schwimmerkammer fluten * Tupperparty - Honda Gold Wing oder auch Joghurtbecher-Treffen (Plastikfraktion) * Türchen, Toürchen - kleinerer (Halb-)Tagesausflug * Tüte - Endschalldämpfer * Twin - Zweizylindermotor U * UFO - = BMW K 1200 LT / R 1200 RT * Umfaller - = versehentlicher Asphaltkontakt bei vernachlässigbarer Geschwindigkeit. Euphemismus für „Unfall“ in Verkaufsgesprächen * Underseat = Seatpipe V * Vandalero - abschätzige oder auch respektvolle Bezeichnung für die Reise-Enduro Honda Varadero oder deren Fahrer (auch Varadingsbums) * verblasen - Deutlich schneller als der Kontrahent * verbrennen - = verblasen * Verkehrshindernis, flexibles - Mofa oder Mofaroller (wegen der geringen Endgeschwindigkeit von max. 25 km/h) * Vernunftstreifen - s. Angstrand * versemmeln - das Überholen eines Motorradfahrers (wie herbrennen oder abledern) * versägen - jemanden deutlich schneller überholen (abziehen). * Viagra - Yamaha Virago-Serie * Viagra-BMW - Moto Guzzi Bezeichnung für Moto Guzzi Motorräder (wegen den stehenden Zylindern) * Ville - Honda Deauville - Hondas Mittelklassentourer * Vize oder Vice - Stellvertretender Vorsitzender eines Motorradclubs * Vogeltränken - Schalenförmige Lenkerprotektoren (von manchen auch Lenor-Flaschen genannt) * Vollcross - sehr unprofessionelles Wort für eine professionelle hochwertige reine Geländemaschine (ähnlich Freeridebikes d.h. vollgefedert) * vollstrecken - das Überholen unter Ausnutzung der zur Verfügung stehenden Motorleistung * V-Boost - siehe Boosten * V-Four - V-Motor mit vier Zylinder. Zu finden in den Honda VFR-Modellen. * V-Twin - V-Motor mit zwei Zylindern. Zu finden in Honda Transalp und Deauville, Suzuki V-Strom, Harley Davidson sowie nahezu allen Cruisermodellen (Harleyoide). W * Wanderschikane - Teilnehmer einer Rennstreckenveranstaltung, der aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit andere Teilnehmer bei der kreativen Linienwahl unterstützt * Warmduscher - Schönwetterfahrer, regenscheues Gesindel * Wäscheständer - siehe Achseltrockner * Wasserbüffel - der wassergekühlte Suzuki 2-Takter GT 750 * Wasserscheue BMW - Moto Guzzi (wegen der hochgezogenen Zylinder) * Wegwerfartikel - inhaltlich korrekte Bezeichnung für Motorräder im Allgemeinen, und Rennsemmeln im Besonderen * Weichei - zusammenfassende Bezeichnung für Saisonschwuchteln, Warmduscher und Tankstellenpinkler (siehe dort); Gegensatz: Winterfahrer * Weicheikennzeichen - Saisonkennzeichen (z.B. 04/10) für die Fahrer, die nicht das ganze Jahr durchfahren! * Weißwurstexpress - BMW * Weißwurstkompressor - BMW * Wemsen - Supermoto fahren * Wheelie [wihli] - kontrolliert stark beschleunigen, kurz den Lenker hochreißen und mit dem Vorderrad in der Luft fahren. Könner fahren eine erhebliche Strecke kontrolliert auf dem Hinterrad - Nichtkönner... (siehe Stoppie). * Windgesicht - alter eingefleischter Motorradfahrer, der bei jedem Wetter fährt * Windruder - Suzuki Intruder * Windschild - Insignie des warmduschenden Tourenfahrers, jedenfalls nach Meinung eingefleischter Nacktfahrer * Winkelwerk - enge, kurvige Landsträßchen. Auch der kurvige Teil einer Rennstrecke. * Winterfahrer - fährt bei jedem Wetter Mopped. Verachtet Weicheier. S. auch Motorradfahrergruß. * Witwenmacher - Kawasaki H2 * Wohnzimmer - (auch Wohnmobil) umgangssprachlich für Honda Gold Wing * Wohnzimmersessel, rollender - Honda Gold Wing, BMW K1200LT; hauptsächlich wegen Fernsteuerung div. Zubehörs (z.B. CD-Player, Windschild,...) aber auch wegen Armlehnen, Sprechanlage, usw. * Wozudie - Suzuki Y * Yamse, Yamsel, Yahaha(abschätzig) - Yamaha * Yoghurtbecher - = Joghurtbecher * Ypse - liebevolle Bezeichnung für Yamahas Sportmotorradserie RD 350 YP'V'S Z * Zonenfeile - Motorrad aus ostdeutscher Produktion * Zündkerze, überdachte - Motorroller, speziell BMW C1 * zurechtlegen - beim Auflaufen auf einen Vorwegfahrenden vorzunehmende Handlung, um ihn in eine günstige räumliche Relation zum eigenen Mopped zu bringen und bei sich nächstbietender Gelegenheit aufzuschnupfen (auch: vollstrecken) * Zuvielzylinder - alles ab zwei aufwärts, jedenfalls in den Augen des bekennenden Eintopffahrers * Zwiebacksäge - liebevoll für hubraumleichtes Geländemotorrad, meist Zweitakter * Zylonentanker - Motorrad, das noch mehr Verkleidungsteile besitzt als ein Joghurtbecher, z.B. die BMW K1200LT oder Honda GoldWing Sprichwörter * Biker, wir sind Die, mit denen Du als Kind nie spielen durftest * Chrom bringt dich nicht nach Hause! (orig. Chrome never brings you home)= (Anspielung auf die Zuverlässigkeit von Harley-Davidson-Motorrädern) die Anspielung ist falsch. Richtig ist, dass selbst die alten Harley-Fahrer bereits wussten 'Chrome don't bring you home'. Wobei Chrome als Plural anzusehen ist. Gemeint sind diejenigen, die lieber etwas mehr Prolo, Lewis oder Gerippe am Mopped haben statt das Geld fuer einen guten Mechaniker aufzuwenden bzw. sich mit Halbwissen an alte Sprueche machen! * Der Gott, der Eisen wachsen ließ, der wollte keine Plastik-Motorräder. * DKW du großes Wunder, es geht bergauf und du musst runter. * DKW, D'as '''K'leine 'W'under, fährt den Berg rauf wie and're runter. * DUCATI, DUCATI, ballini quadrati. Italienisches Sprichwort (viereckige KugellagerKugeln). * HONDA - The dreaming of Power (anstatt "The Power of Dreams") * Eine Enduro putzen ist wie Seiten aus der Bibel reißen. * Er fährt Kawa weil nix and'res da war. * Es gibt nur einen Ton, und das ist der Norton. * Fahre niemals schneller, als dein Schutzengel fliegen kann. * Fahre immer schneller, als der Sensenmann fliegen kann. * Fährst mit Kleber über Eber, klebt der Eber bald am Leder. * Hubraum ist nicht zu ersetzen. Außer durch mehr! (Alternativ: Hubraum lässt sich durch nichts ersetzen, außer durch noch mehr Hubraum. Gilt nicht nur bei Kfz.) * Ich bin kein Biker. Ich fahr 'n echtes Mopped! * Immer dran denken: gummierte Seite nach unten, lackierte Seite nach oben! * Jeder Fuzzi fährt 'ne Guzzi. * Kardan-Fahrer trinken früher! (Weil sie nach der Tour keine Kette schmieren müssen und somit früher am Tresen stehen können) * Kriegste deinen Ständer noch so hoch oder gehts nur noch elektrisch? (Anspielung auf den elektrisch betriebenen Hauptständer der Honda GoldWing und das durchschnittliche Alter der GoldWing Fahrer) * Läuft ein Huhn dir quer vors Krad, fahr es platt, sonst liegst du glatt. * Leise ist Scheiße * Lieber das Leben riskier´n als Schwung verlier´n. (Gilt im Gelände und bei PS-schwachen Moppeds) * Lieber ´ne Schwester im Puff, als ´nen Bruder auf ´ner Honda (Kawasakifahrer- Spruch aus den 70/80 Jahren) * Loud pipes save lives (Laute Auspuffgeräusche erhöhen die Wahrnehmbarkeit des Fahrers und somit dessen Sicherheit von z.B. ausscherenden Verkehrshindernissen nicht übersehen zu werden) * Lucas "Der Erfinder der elektrischen Dunkelheit", im englischen Original auch "Lord of the Darkness" (Im Englischen ein Synonym für den Teufel. Lucas hat für fast alle der berühmten englischen Motorräder bis in die 70er Jahre die Elektrikkomponenten geliefert. Diese waren durch ihre extreme Unzuverlässigkeit zum guten Teil mit verantwortlich für den schlechten Ruf der englischen Motorräder.) * Merke: Lackierte Seite nach oben, gummierte Seite nach unten! * NSU verreckt im Nu. (ein böses Sprichwort, das nicht unbedingt stimmt) * NSU, das reinste Wunder, fährt den Berg schneller rauf als and're runter. * Pokal oder Spital * Popper überrollt man mit dem Chopper. * Russe und Salz - dann zerfallt's! (Über die Korrosionsanfälligkeit russischer Moppeds) * Wenn du glaubst alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, fährst du zu langsam - (Mario Andretti) * Wenn Gott gewollt hätte dass Motorräder sauber sind, wäre Spüli im Regen! * Wenn ich einst im Graben liege, ist mit allem wirklich Schluss; aber eins, das ist das Gute, dass ich nicht mehr tanken muss! * Innen Schrott und außen Plunder - Honda das Motorradwunder! * My Ol´lady yes, my dog perhaps, my bike - never! * Life is not a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in a pretty and well-preserved body, but rather to skid in broadside, thoroughly used up, totally worn out, and loudly proclaiming "Wow, what a ride!!!" * Wenn Gott gewollt hätte, dass wir zu Fuß gehen, hätte er nicht die Verbrennungskraftmaschine erschaffen. * Gott schütze uns vor Sturm und Wind, und Moppeds, die aus England sind! * Gott schütz uns vor den Frauen und vor Moppeds, die die Bayern bauen! * Schraubst du noch oder fährst Du schon? (Frage an Ducati-Fahrer, gab's schon lange vor dem IKEA-Slogan.) * Wer später bremst, hat mehr vom Gas. * Wer später bremst, ist länger schnell. * Wer nicht bremst, war niemals schnell. * Wer bremst ist feige. * Wer bremst, verliert. * Wer bremst hat Angst. * Wer vor der Kurve nicht bremst, war auf der Geraden 'ne Schwuchtel. * Wir sind die, vor denen uns unsere Eltern immer gewarnt haben. * Fehlende PS werden durch Wahnsinn ersetzt. * Autofahren macht blöd. * Harley-Davidson: Denn Schlechtes muss nicht billig sein. * Bremsen macht die Felge dreckig. * Bremsen ist die Umwandlung hochwertiger Geschwindigkeit in sinnlose Wärme. * Wer Gewalt sät, kann die Ernte gleich mitnehmen. (Aufforderung an andere MC´s keinen Stress zu machen, oder sie bekommen selber welchen) * Lieber Nürburgring als Ehering. * Wer nicht bremst zur rechten Zeit, der fährt übern Bürgersteig. * Siegen, stürzen, oder Defekt vortäuschen! (Reitwagen-Motto) * Wer andere in die Kurve brät hat ein MZ heizgerät * Hubraum statt Wohnraum * Wechselt der Belag von grau auf grün, Arsch hoch, Kupplung ziehn! * Only a biker knows why a dog sticks his head out of a car window. Abkürzungen * '''APRILIA - Alles Paletti, reichlich italienische Lustlosigkeit in Aluminium * APRILIA - Alle Poser reiten irrsinnig laute italienische Angstgeräte * APRILIA - Auf platten Reifen in liederlicher italienischer Ausführung * BMW - Bangle muss weg * BMW - Bastel mal wieder * BMW - Basteln mit Wonne * BMW - Bayerisches Motorenwunderchen * BMW - Bayrischer Mistwagen * BMW - Be my wife * BMW - Beamte mögen's weich * BMW - Beautiful mechanical wonder * BMW - Bei MZ weggeworfen * BMW - Beschleunigt meistens wenig * BMW - Besser man wandert * BMW - Best motorcycle of the world * BMW - Bezahle mit Würde * BMW - Bin maßlos wichtig * BMW - Bitte mit Werkzeug * BMW - Brat mir Waden (gilt eigentlich nur für die Boxermodelle, ist allerdings im Winter durchaus angenehm) * BMW - Bring mich Werkstatt * BMW - Bring mir Werkzeug * BMW - Bums mal wieder * BMW - Busen müssen wackeln * BMW - Brett mit Warzen * BMW - Baader Meinhoff Wagen ( Anspielung darauf, dass die RAF Terroristen meistens BMW 2002 o.ä. fuhren weil diese schneller als die Streifenwagen waren ) * BMW - Bei Mercedes weggeworfen * BSA - Bin später angekommen * BSA - Britische Scheiß-Arbeit * BSA - Bei Sturz absteigen * CAGIVA - Charakter aber ganz idiotisch viele Arbeitsmängel * DKW - Des Knaben Wunsch * DKW - Deutscher Kinderwagen (bergauf schieben, bergab fahren) * DUCATI - Das uebliche Chaos, also tatsächlich italienisch * HARLEY - Habe alle Rost-Lauben entsorgt, yes! * HARLEY - Hauptsache alles rüttelt lose, ey * HONDA - Habe ohne nachzudenken dieses angeschafft * HONDA - Habe onaniert nach dem Ampelstart * HONDA - Hang Off Nach Der Arbeit * HONDA - Heute ohne nennenswerte Defekte angekommen/angesprungen * HONDA - Hält ohnehin nur drei Ampeln * HONDA - Hängt Opel niedrig drehend ab * HONDA - Höllischer Orgasmus nach dem Anlassen * HONDA - NL Hoge onkosten na dure aanschaf => Hohe Kosten nach teurem Kauf * HUSABERG - Hundert unbeugsame Schweden arbeiten, bis es richtg geht * IWL - Immer wieder lustig * KAWASAKI - Kaum anzunehmen, was an Schrott alles käuflich ist * KAWASAKI - Kaum auszumalen, was alles so am Klappern ist * KAWASAKI - Kein Ankommen, weil alles so außergewöhnlich kompliziert ist * KAWASAKI - Keiner ahnt, was andere so an Krempel importieren * KAWASAKI - Keiner ahnt, was anfangs schon alles kaputt ist * KTM - Kampf-Trinker Mopped * KTM - KartoffelTretMaschine * KTM - Kasperle-Tret-Mühle * KTM - Katt'l tritt mit * KTM - Kaufen, tanken, murksen * KTM - Kein Trottel mag's * KTM - Kein-Tunten-Moped * KTM - Keine Tausend Meter * KTM - Keine Tourenmaschine * KTM - Keiner Traut Mir * KTM - Kick Tausend Mal * KTM - Kick till midnight * KTM - Kick twenty minutes * KTM - Kinder-Tret-Mobil * KTM - Klein Teuer Mittelmäßig * KTM - Kleiner Technischer Meilenstein * KTM - Kleiner-Teufels-Motor * KTM - Klemmt täglich mehrmals * KTM - Komm tritt mich * KTM - Kopf-Tuch-Mafia * KTM - Kurz TÜV Mofa * KTM - Küßt Tausend Mädchen * KTM - Keine Teile mehr * KTM - Kein Turbo Motor * KTM - Königliches Transportmittel * MZ - meistens zerlegt * MZ - mega zuverlässig * MZ - manchmal zickig * MZ - meine Zweitakter * MZ - Mächtig znell (Interpretation eines Holländers) * MZ - Moto Zoni * MZ - Mords Zunder * MZ - Meistens Zuhause * MZ - Miese Zündung * MZ - Müde Zündapp * MZ - Müll aus Zschopau * NSU - Nach Sturz unbrauchbar * NSU - Noch sehr unternehmungslustig * NSU - Nur sinnlose Unkosten * SIMSON - Sechzig ist mächtig schnell ohne Nachtunen * SIMSON - Schraub Immer Mal Sonst Ohne Nutzen * SUZUKI - selbst unter zweifelhaften Umständen klappt´s immer * SUZUKI - SUche ZUverlässige KIste * SUZUKI - Schnell und zügig um Kurven irren * SUZUKI - Seltene unsinnige Zusammenstellung unzähliger Konstruktions-Irrtümer * SUZUKI - So ungestüm zieht überhaupt kein Italiener * SUZUKI - Solchen Unrat zu unterhalten kostet Idealismus * TRIUMPH - Totaler Ruin ist unvermeidbar mit prähistorischer Hardware * TRIUMPH - Toll röhrender Individual-Untersatz mit phänomenalem Handling * TRIUMPH - Transcend Riding into Unlimited Miles per Hour * TRIUMPH - To Ride I Use Motorcycles' Perfected Heaven * WDKZ - WarmDuscherKennZeichen ( Weicheikennzeichen ) * YAMAHA - Yes all mechanics always have anger * YAMAHA - Yeti auf Motorrad am Himalaya abgestürzt * YAMAHA - Your awful motorbikes are here again * YAMAHA - Yuppie-Aersche mit aufgemotzter Harley-Attrappe Brauchtumspflege * Motorradfahrergruß - Mehr oder weniger deutliches Zurkenntnisnehmen eines entgegenkommenden Motorradfahrers. Zu diesem Zwecke erlaubt sind das Heben der Kupplungshand bis maximal Schulterhöhe oder das Abspreizen von mindestens zwei Fingern der linken Hand vom Lenkergriff. Grüßen mit der rechten Hand wird i. d. R. als uncool angesehen (man müsste ja vom Gas). Im Notfall, wenn die Kupplungshand z. B. mit Kuppeln beschäftigt ist, ist auch ein deutliches Nicken mit dem Kopf erlaubt. Fahrtechnisch problematisch wird das Grüßen beim Überholen. Die klassische Grußhand, die Linke, wird vom Überholten nicht gesehen. Grüßt man mit der Linken vorn am Körper vorbei nach rechts, tippen Autofahrer auf Heuschreckenschwärme oder Unterarmkrampf. Motorradfahrer mit Auslandserfahrung wenden daher in dieser Situation die mediterrane Variante an: Spanische, italienische und französische Motorradfahrer sind immer irgendwie mit Gasgeben, Kuppeln, Schalten oder ihrer Sozia beschäftigt, so das sie durch Abspreizen des rechten Beins grüßen. Nur Fortgeschrittenen zu empfehlen ist das sog. Abklatschen: Der linke Arm wird soweit ausgestreckt, dass die ebenfalls ausgestreckte Hand des entgegenkommenden Fahrers berührt wird. Fehleinschätzungen von Geschwindigkeit und Entfernung können hierbei allerdings äußerst unangenehme Folgen haben. - Das Auf- und Abbewegen der waagerecht ausgestreckten Hand ist nicht als Gruß zu verstehen, sondern als Warnung z. B. vor Öl, Hindernissen oder Schnittlauch auf der Fahrbahn. :Regulatorien :Das Motorradgrüßen ist stark reglementiert und wird von Anfängern zu recht als sehr kompliziert angesehen. Die Frage, wer wen wann und wie grüßt und ob zuerst oder zurückgegrüßt wird oder überhaupt nicht, ist nur komplex zu beantworten und bedarf einer sehr differenzierten Betrachtung. Die Reaktion auf aktuelle Entwicklungen, wie zum Beispiel das Anwachsen des Hubraumes von Motorrollern oder die stetig steigenden Zulassungszahlen, wird unter Motorradfahrern kontrovers diskutiert. :Das bekannteste und wichtigste Verbot („Regel Nummer Eins“) lautet: Grüße NIEMALS ein Fahrzeug, welches kein Motorrad ist. Hierzu gehören Motorroller, sowie alles, das weniger als 125 ccm Hubraum oder mehr als eine Spur hat (Ausnahme: Gespanne). So etwas ist kein Motorrad! Wer fahrlässig Roller, Mofas, Kleinkrafträder, Trikes oder Quads grüßt, verliert sein Gesicht und jegliche Selbstachtung. Dies gilt auch und gerade für Motorroller mit einem Hubraum über 200 ccm. :Oldtimer werden grundsätzlich freudig und bewundernd gegrüßt, unabhängig vom Hubraum. Aber: Oldtimer werden meist von technisch versierten älteren Fahrern gefahren, so genannten 'alten Schraubern', und solchen ist Respekt zu zollen! Trifft man daher alte Schrauber, wartet man zunächst, ob sie grüßen, um dann weinend vor Glück und Stolz zurückzugrüßen. Von Frühling bis Herbst grüßen viele alte Schrauber nicht, weil sie Winterfahrer sind (siehe unten). :Winterfahrer (s. d.) grüßen nur andere Winterfahrer, Saisonschwuchteln (s. d.) werden demonstrativ ignoriert. Treffen sich zwei Winterfahrer, ist die Freude groß. Man hält an, umarmt sich, baut ein Iglu oder wenigstens ein Lagerfeuer und redet mindestens zwei Stunden Benzin (s. Benzin reden). Saisonschwuchteln hingegen grüßen in den ersten Frühlingswochen wie wild und beidhändig (!) alles, was sich auf zwei Rädern bewegt. Vor lauter Aufregung vergessen sie dann oft, dass eine Kurve kommt. Sie haben immer frische Unterwäsche an - man könnte ja im Krankenhaus landen. :BMW-Fahrer sind als arrogante notorische Nichtgrüßer verschrieen, da sie nicht grüßen und den Gruß nicht erwidern. Dies ist so nicht haltbar: andere BMW-Fahrer werden durch Hochziehen einer Augenbraue oder durch das leichte Lupfen des Kinnteils ihres Klapphelms gegrüßt. :Grenzfälle :Ungeregelt und darum praktisch nicht existent ist die Motorradgrußkultur auf der Autobahn. Nicht einmal erfahrene Motorradfahrer können sagen, ob man entgegenkommende Motorräder über sechs Spuren und einen Grünstreifen hinweg grüßen muss. :Auf beliebten Motorradstrecken ist die Motorraddichte während der Saison an Wochenenden inzwischen so hoch, dass dort nicht mehr oder nur noch sehr ausgewählt gegrüßt wird. Dies hängt weniger mit Bequemlichkeit zusammen, vielmehr macht es einfach keinen Spaß und ist zudem nicht ungefährlich, 70 Kilometer mit nur einer Hand am Lenker zu fahren. :Sportfahrer mit dem Knie auf der Erde sollte man nicht grüßen. Die glauben, auf der Rennstrecke zu fahren. Und dort bedeutet das Handheben des Gegenverkehrs, dass sie nach dem letzten Sturz die Orientierung verloren haben und fälschlicherweise die Strecke in Gegenrichtung befahren. Das wiederum zwingt sie dazu, sofort anzuhalten und zu wenden, denn das Fahren in Gegenrichtung bedeutet: Punktabzug, Geldstrafe und schlimmstenfalls Entzug der Lizenz. Kurz nach dem Wenden stellen sie beim nächsten Gruß fest, dass sie nun erst recht in der falschen Richtung unterwegs sind, und so wenden sie und fahren dieselbe Kurvenkombination immer wieder hin und her, bis es dunkel wird, und sie den Gruß nicht mehr erkennen. Dann begeben sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause an ihre Box. :Harley-Fahrer sollte man nicht grüßen. Sie könnten versehentlich den Gruß erwidern. Dabei kann, bei ungünstiger Drehzahl, der Lenker durch Vibrationen abbrechen. Da zumeist kein Drehzahlmesser vorhanden ist, trifft das den Harleyfahrer vollkommen unvorbereitet. Da der Lenker meistens >1m breit und >0,5m hoch ist, lässt er sich nur schwer verstauen. Der typische Harleyfahrer hat deshalb nicht einmal einen Ersatzlenker dabei. Das ist der Grund, warum Harleyfahrer so oft am Straßenrand stehen. Als Vorbeifahrer kann man den abgebrochenen Lenker nicht erkennen und hält das dann für eine Pinkelpause. :Ein sehr ernstes Problem in Bezug auf das korrekte Grüßen stellen Motorroller mit Hubräumen von 250 cm³ und mehr dar. Diese sind aufgrund ihrer Größe von vorne selbst von geübten Augen kaum noch von echten Motorrädern zu unterscheiden. Erst im Vorbeifahren erkennt man seinen Fehler, aber dann ist es zu spät. Dies konfrontiert den echten Motorradfahrer mit einem fast unlösbaren Dilemma: Die Verletzung der Regel Nummer Eins ist unter keinen Umständen zu riskieren, grüßt man ein grußberechtigtes Fahrzeug jedoch nicht, ist man ein arroganter Sack ohne jegliche soziale Kompetenz. Konzentriert man sich zu stark auf das entgegenkommende Fahrzeug, um es sicher zu identifizieren, läuft man Gefahr, die nächste Kurve zu verpassen und - dann allerdings korrekt grüßend - in die Leitplanke zu klatschen. Eine Lösung dieses Problems ist nicht in Sicht, da sich das bekannte Kartell aus Regierung und Industrie weigert, ein Identifizierungssystem, ähnlich der Freund-Feind-Kennung von Militärflugzeugen, als Serienpflichtausstattung für Motorroller vorzuschreiben. * Motorradfahrertreffen - Motorradfahrer treffen sich nicht nur auf der Straße um sich zu grüßen, als gesellschaftliche Subkultur bilden sie gerne auch in Gruppen Gesellschaften. :Besonders beliebt sind sogenannte Bikertreffs, bei denen sich Biker in geselliger Runde treffen um ihre Bikes zu betrachten. Bikertreffs erkennt man - zumindest in der Saison - an den vielen mit Saisonkennzeichen herumstehenden Bikes. Außerhalb der Saison erkennt man Bikertreffs nur unter Zuhilfenahme von Fachliteratur (u.a.Bikerverzeichnissen), weil die Bikes mit den Saisonkennzeichen wieder alleine in der Garage stehen. Der Bikertreff ist gleichsam das Treffen im Standgas, bei dem Biker herumstehen und Bikes betrachten. Manche Bikes werden extra dafür hergestellt und an Bikertreffs hingestellt, um betrachtet zu werden. :Richtig auf Touren kommt ein Treffen unter Motorradfahrern jedoch in seiner Reinform als Motorradtreffen, zu dem sie oft in kleineren Gruppen oder gleich als ganze Motoradclubs anreisen. Diese motorisierten Zugvögel durchqueren dabei oft ganz Europa, zumindest aber die Republik von einem Ende zum anderen. Einmal dort angekommen, grüßt man sich, betrachtet Motorräder und redet Benzin. Oft kommen hunderte oder gar tausende von Motorradfahrer auf solche Treffen, bereits ihre schiere Zahl gibt beredt Auskunft darüber, daß hier sehr viel gegrüßt, Motorräder betrachtet und Benzin geredet wird. :Eine Zwitterstellung zwischen Bikertreff und Motorradtreffen nimmt die Motorradweihe ein. Ist das Motorradtreffen besonders im Hochsommer der Zahl nach Legion, findet die Motorradweihe nur einmal jährlich zu Saisonbeginn in pittoresken Orten, wie Altötting statt, wo Motorradfahrer und Motorrad mit Weihwasser behandelt werden. Dieser alte Brauch soll sie vor Unfällen schützen, gibt es doch nur zwei Sorten von Motorradfahrern, jene, die schon gestürzt sind und jene, die noch stürzen werden. Und wer will das schon. :Die richtigen Motorradfahrer TM schließlich, rrrichtig harrrte Kerrrle, treffen sich bei Wintertreffen und Temperaturen bei denen die Kühe an die Wand frieren, behandeln sich mit hochprozentigerem Weihwasser, die Kühe mit Glykol, um noch Schlimmeres zu verhindern und verleihen sich so - gleichsam als Gefrierfleischorden echten Mannestums - die höhere Weihe höherer Härte. :Gleichviel: wo man Motorradfahrer trifft - da ist gut sein! Kategorie:Humor